Ni una palabra
by dernhelm de la marca
Summary: Harry y Draco se encuentran en el lago... ¿podran tener un encuentro civilizado? dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Era una linda noche, oscura, sin luna ni estrellas y estaba lloviznando.  
Draco Malfoy, un muchacho rubio y ojos grises aparentemente fríos salió a dar una vuelta por el lago, cosa que solía hacer casi todos los días para despejarse.

Esa noche, mientras caminaba divisó la figura de una persona sentada en la orilla del lago. Se acercó a ver de quien se trataba.

Era Harry Potter, un moreno, de ojos verdes; era el niño que vivió, un Gryffindor, todo lo opuesto a él, su enemigo. Pero igualmente se acerco más hasta llegar a su lado y sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado de su enemigo.

Harry lo miró, después de distinguir quien era volvió su vista al lago, donde había estado mirando desde esa tarde cuando se sentó allí.

Estuvieron así un par de horas, sentados uno al lado del otro, sin dirigirse una palabra, ni un insulto fue dicho.

Cuando Harry miró el reloj, ya eran las 12:00 PM. Se levantó listo para volver a su cuarto, agarró la capa de invisibilidad que estaba a su lado, se la estaba poniendo cuando sintió una mano agarrándole el tobillo. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises que le pedían a gritos que no se vaya.

Se quedó parado, dudando que hacer, irse o quedarse. Y se dejó caer, otra vez al lado de Draco.

Unos minutos más estuvieron así, mirando al lago, hasta que Harry volteó la vista hacia Draco y vio unas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos que alguna vez parecieron tan fríos. Draco sintió la mirada del los ojos esmeralda, pero no evito esta mirada, raramente en él, tampoco se secó las lágrimas para intentar mostrar su orgullo y fortaleza. En cambio miró fijamente a los ojos verdes intentando mostrar lo más claro que podía su dolor. Estas miradas llenas de sentimiento y sinceridad la sostuvieron unos segundos.

Draco bostezó y se acostó apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno. Y esbozo una sonrisa que comunicaba el agradecimiento por dejarlo acostarse. Esta sonrisa le fue devuelta.

Y así una vez más se quedaron quietos y mudos mirando al lago. Esta quietud duró hasta que el rubio sintió una gota cayéndole en la mejilla (no era lluvia, ya había dejado de llover) miró hacia arriba y vio que era el turno de Harry para desahogarse, de sus ojos verdes caían lagrimas. Y fue su turno para expresar el dolor que sentía. El rubio extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la del moreno y la agarró en señal de consuelo.

Así pasaron mucho tiempo, hasta que vieron que le sol empezaba a salir por detrás del lago.

Habían pasado toa la noche juntos, dos enemigos con las manos agarradas. Mostrándose un apoyo mutuo, sintiéndose acompañados, comprendidos, quizás hasta felices, y todo esto sin decir una palabra. Las miradas lo fueron todo, ellas mostraron todo lo que podía ser dicho y expresaron todo sentimiento mejor de lo que podían ser dichos.

Al terminar de salir el sol de atrás del lago, ambos chicos se levantaron, se dirigieron una última mirada, y cada uno tomo su camino. Aunque no estaban alegres, sabían que alguien los comprendía y apoyaba.

Pero los dos tenían la esperanza de volver a compartir otra noche muda.


	2. La carta

Hola! bueno, de verdad no pensaba sacar un segundo capitulo, pero bueno aca esta, espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews...

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo, me dejaron comentarios y me alentaron a hacer el segundo cap. y aca esta...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La carta

A los pocos días de su encuentro el rubio y el moreno volvieron a encontrarse a las orillas del lago, no lo habían acordado, pero habían deseado que así fuera.

Otra vez pasaron la noche, los dos sentados, a veces con la mirada fija en el lago, mirando sin mirar, pero también y mucho más que la vez anterior, se miraron a los ojos, que tenían una gran conversación con palabras mudas.

Se sintieron inclusive mejor que lo que se habían sentido, más completos, y más entendidos.

Al pasar la noche, cuando el sol empezó a salir por detrás del río, los ojos grises apartaron la mirada de los verdes, y se paró dispuesto a volver a su cuarto.

Ya estaba avanzando, cuando dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Harry, se agachó y le dio un beso al moreno, en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la boca.  
Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Harry se quedó ahí sentado, impactado por lo que había ocurrido hacía 5 segundos.  
Quería perseguir al rubio, pero estaba atontado, no podía pararse.

El moreno no vio a los ojos grises en todo el día.

Por la noche, fue al lago, donde esperaba encontrarse otra vez con el chico con el cual la noche anterior se había sentido tan comprendido. Y tal vez, pedirle una explicación innecesaria por el beso.

Al llegar al lago lo único que vio fue una lechuza gris y negra bastante grande con una carta atada en la pata.

No le hizo mucho caso, no creyó que la carta era para él, pero al pasar una media hora, todavía no había llegado Draco, y para quemar tiempo se acerco a la lechuza, cuando vio que esta dejaba que él le sacara la carta, supo que esta era para él.

Con sumo cuidado le desató la carta, la lechuza se fue en seguida, no esperaba respuesta. Pudo ver que en el sobre pudo ver su nombre escrito.

Con el mismo cuidado abrió el sobre, y en su interior pudo ver una carta escrita con una letra perfectamente prolija. El pergamino era verdoso y la tinta plateada, la carta era del rubio slytherin.

Una parte de el se puso triste, el hecho de haber recibido la carta de Draco significaba que probablemente esa noche no se iban a encontrar, pero también o alegraba el hecho que esas pálidas manos se hayan molestado en escribirle.

Sin demora comenzó a leer la carta:

"_Harry:_

_Para empezar quiero pedirte perdón por no decirte todo lo que te voy a escribir en persona supongo que por algo estoy en la casa que estoy, y por otro lado, me parecieron tan perfectas esas dos noches que me da miedo hablar, y arruinar esa paz que hicimos._

_No se con que seguir, tengo tanto para decirte._

_Pido perdón por el beso, no me arrepiento de habértelo dado. Si me pedís una explicación, no te la puedo dar. Fue un impulso, una forma de decirte gracias._

_Debes saber como me sentí estas noches, pero si no lo sabes, quiero que sepas que pocas veces me había sentido tan bien, tan comprendido y a la vez te pude comprender. Me sentí completo._

_Quiero que sepas también que lo que escribí me consto bastante, no soy una persona muy expresiva, y no confío mucho en la gente, pero es diferente contigo._

_Lastimosamente, lo que te acabo de decir, no es todo lo que tengo para decirte._

_No se como explicártelo, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver, por lo menos no de la misma forma en la que lo hemos hecho últimamente._

_Creo que me entendiste, y me entiendes, y sabes que mi imagen es muy importante, no para mí, para mi padre, después de todo, y aunque lo odie, soy un Malfoy._

_No entiendo que fueron esos encuentros, eres mi enemigo¡se supone que te odie!_

_No debería estar diciendo esto, y menos a ti, pero quiero que lo sepas y me entiendas. Mi futuro es asesinar, ser mortífago, no tengo otra opción. _

_¿Cómo puedo servirle al Señor, y ser tu "amigo" a la vez?_

_¡No entiendo! Es injusto, no tiene sentido que con la única persona que realmente me entiendo sea mi más grande enemigo._

_¡El mundo es injusto! Es todo un gran juego del destino._

_No puedo creer que haga esto, no puedo creer que estoy dejando de lado mis propios intereses y mi bienestar, por mi padre, por mi maldito apellido._

_Igual, ya no importa, lo tengo decidido, por más que me duela y me cueste, no voy a volver al lago._

_Se que mi desición es egoísta, solo espero que me entiendas, me sepas perdonar, pero sobretodo, que recuerdes los momentos que pasamos como los recordabas antes de recibir esta carta, y no con el odio que me vas a tener de ahora en adelante. Quiero que me recuerdes a mí como lo que realmente soy, como me conociste, no como me voy a mostrar de ahora en adelante. _

_Creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía por decir, todo lo que siento._

_Espero que me puedas perdonar. Si solo vieras las lagrimas que me están cayendo ahora, se que me perdonarías._

_Entonces, creo que es hora de despedirme. _

_Supongo que este es el Adiós"_

El moreno también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Pero en cierta forma lo había comprendido, como ya lo había comprendido antes.

Sentado frente al río se quedó toda la noche, a veces llorando, otras con una sonrisa apenas notoria, pero muy poco tiempo, solo cuando recordaba las noches pasadas, pero después volvía a las lagrimas, o a una cara sin expresión alguna. Siempre con la mirada fija en el lago.

De cuando en cuando su mirada se desviaba a su costado, esperando ver unos comprensivos ojos grises, pero no estaban ahí. No había nadie ahí que lo entendiera, nadie que le llenara el vacío que sentía. No había nadie ahora, y no lo habría nunca más.

Solo, con su sentimiento de vacío se quedó ahí hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir por detrás del lago.

Se levantó, y miró por última vez al lago.

- Sí, supongo que esto es un Adiós.


End file.
